digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon (Data Squad)
Biyomon is the name for several fictional characters from the Digimon franchise. It is a Bird Digimon and a character from Digimon Data Squad. Its Japanese name is Piyomon. Its English name is a misspelling of the Japanese name, which comes from the Japanese word, piyopiyo, which is the sound of chirping. Biyomon is voiced by Haruhi Terada. Appearance Biyomon resembles a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on his head, and a ring on one of his legs. For the most part, it's the same as the original Biyomon, though is much larger than the original. Description In Digimon Data Squad, a male Biyomon appeared as the Digivolved form of Puwamon, who hatched from an egg that had appeared in the real world before Marcus's family. He became friends with Marcus's sister, Kristy, and eventually vowed to protect her. However, when Marcus learned that if Biyomon and Kristy became partners they would be forced to join DATS, he became determined to keep Kristy out of battles and vowed to send Biyomon to the Digital World as Digi-Egg. If Biyomon remained, it could be overcome by human emotions and would have run wild, like numerous Digimon had in the past. However, Marcus's battle with Biyomon was interrupted by Falcomon, and later, Mercurimon. Merukimon overpowered the entire DATS team, and also reverted Biyomon to a Digi-Egg. Upon returning to the Digital World, Merukimon sensed the "human's evil" inside Biyomon's egg, and not even he could contain it. It hatched, revealing Biyomon in a dazed state and having limited memories of Kristy. Merukimon tried to make him forget the human, but Biyomon digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped, eventually appearing in the real world. There, he battled DATS, and overpowered the entire team, leaving only Marcus remaining to fight. Aquilamon then became Garudamon, and defeated GeoGreymon. When not even Kristy's pleas were enough to make Garudamon come to his senses, Marcus manifested his new Digi-Soul, and allowed GeoGreymon to become RiseGreymon. RiseGreymon defeated Garudamon, and returned him to a Digi-Egg. When Kristy saw it, she said that she was glad that Biyomon no longer had to suffer. Later, when analyzing the DigiEgg, DATS discovered Mercurimon's signal mixed in with Biyomon's, and believed him to be responsible. Biyomon once again returned later in the series. He had been protecting a group of young Digimon in the Digital World, but a strange twister sucked him and the Digimon up, tossing the Digimon directly outside Marcus's house. However, Biyomon had no memory of Kristy. Kristy was convinced that it was the same Biyomon, and Yoshi and the others decided to help him take care of the Digimon. When Leopardmon attacked, Kristy was watching the battle from her balcony and one attack got past Ravemon and Rosemon's defenses. Biyomon protected Kristy from the attack by digivolving into Garudamon. After Ikuto and Yoshi decided to head back to the Digital World in search of Marcus, Biyomon stayed behind in order to protect Kristy and Sayuri. When Craniummon appeared in the Real World, Biyomon mistook him as a threat and tried to fight him. After being swatted away, Kristy told him not to fight, but Biyomon refused to or risk letting his manliness rot away. When Kristy decided to fight with him, her Digisoul appeared and Biyomon became Garudamon again. He was still no match for Craniummon, but he soon realized that Craniummon was actually there to help BantyoLeomon, taking his place to prevent the Digital world from crushing the Real World. Like the other Digimon, after the battle against Yggdrasil, Biyomon returned to the Digital World. Although Biyomon has a female voice he is said to be male (this may change with the English release of the series) which sounds and looks slightly off. In the original Digimon Adventure, there was a major Biyomon character who was female. Digimon Fan's Opinion Biyomon should be able to digivolve from Poromon. Attacks *'Spiral Twister' (Magical Fire): Flaps his wings, creating green flames in front of it, then shoots it out in a spiraling inferno. Other forms The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Biyomon has the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. Notes Category:Characters in Data Squad Category:Chosen Digimon